tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SN 56.42 Papata Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Papata Sutta 'Translated from the Pali by : Thanissaro Bhikkhu © 2005' ---- 'SN 56.42 Papata Sutta : The Drop-off' On one occasion the Lord Buddha was staying near Rajagaha at Vulture's Peak. Then he said to the monks, "Come, monks, let's go to Inspiration(1) Peak for the day's abiding." "As you say, lord," the monks responded. Then the Lord Buddha together with a large number of monks went to Inspiration Peak. One of the monks saw the huge drop-off from Inspiration Peak and, on seeing it, said to the Lord Buddha, "Wow, what a huge drop-off! What a really huge drop-off!(2) Is there any drop-off more huge & frightening than this?" "There is, monk, a drop-off more huge & frightening than this." "And which drop-off, lord, is more huge & frightening than this?" "Any brahmans or contemplatives(ascetics/hermits) who do not know, as it actually is present, that 'This is stress/suffering'; who do not know, as it actually is present, that 'This is the origination of stress/suffering'... 'This is the cessation of stress/suffering'... 'This is the path of practice leading to the cessation of stress/suffering': They revel in (thought-) fabrications leading to birth; they revel in fabrications leading to aging; they revel in fabrications leading to death; they revel in fabrications leading to sorrow, lamentation, pain, distress, & despair. Reveling in fabrications leading to birth... aging... death... sorrow, lamentation, pain, distress, & despair, they fabricate fabrications leading to birth... aging... death... sorrow, lamentation, pain, distress, & despair. Fabricating fabrications leading to birth... aging... death... sorrow, lamentation, pain, distress, & despair, they drop over the drop-off of birth. They drop over the drop-off of aging... the drop-off of death... the drop-off of sorrow, lamentation, pain, distress, & despair. They are not totally released from birth, aging, death, sorrows, lamentations, pains, distresses, & despairs. They are not totally released, I tell you, from suffering & stress. "But as for any brahmans or contemplatives(ascetics/hermits) who do know, as it actually is present, that 'This is stress/suffering'; who know, as it actually is present, that 'This is the origination of stress/suffering'... 'This is the cessation of stress/suffering'... 'This is the path of practice leading to the cessation of stress/suffering': They don't revel in (thought-) fabrications leading to birth; don't revel in fabrications leading to aging; don't revel in fabrications leading to death; don't revel in fabrications leading to sorrow, lamentation, pain, distress, & despair. Not reveling in fabrications leading to birth... aging... death... sorrow, lamentation, pain, distress, & despair, they don't fabricate fabrications leading to birth... aging... death... sorrow, lamentation, pain, distress, & despair. Not fabricating fabrications leading to birth... aging... death... sorrow, lamentation, pain, distress, & despair, they don't drop over the drop-off of birth. They don't drop over the drop-off of aging, don't drop over the drop-off of death, don't drop over the drop-off of sorrow, lamentation, pain, distress, & despair. They are totally released from birth, aging, death, sorrows, lamentations, pains, distresses, & despairs. They are totally released, I tell you, from suffering & stress. "Therefore, monks, your duty is the contemplation, 'This is stress/suffering... This is the origination of stress/suffering... This is the cessation of stress/suffering.' Your duty is the contemplation, 'This is the path of practice leading to the cessation of stress/suffering.'" ---- Notes: 1.Pa.tibhaana. 2.The Thai edition has "really huge drop-off" here. The Burmese and PTS editions have "really frightening drop-off." Both readings are found in parallel passages in other suttas in this section in all three editions, so it's hard to decide which reading is more likely to be the original one.